oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Administrator requests/Archive 1
Music page editing issues From Xpender: Hello I'm unsure how to go about this issue but I think a moderator will be able to help me sovle it. I was editing the music page on this wiki and have added a list of all the in game song names that's 491 if I haven't missed any. As I was about to publish the page I received this error message "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Bad words". I appreciate that you have an automated process that allows you to block nefarious content but my edit is stricly from in game content. I am asking persmission to publish an edit on the music page. I don't know how I will get an answer so I will be watching this page for a couple days. Thank you for your time. Xpender Template:RareDropTable Template:RareDropTable is incorrect. Can an admin please change: remove uncut dragonstone - this is not a rdt drop. add chaos talisman @common add nature talisman @uncommon rarity changes: runite bar -> uncommon rune spear, rune baxe, rune 2h -> rare rune kite, d med -> very rare Messed up a move, please fix it I wanted to move the "Ratcatchers" article back to "Rat Catchers" but I ended up misspelling it. I don't know why it was spelled as one word in the first place, it should be two. TomyHun (talk) 18:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Page deletion suggestion - Vampyres (Monster) This page: http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Vampyre_%28monster%29, I believe generally needs deleted: - Contains content that is slightly outdated/nonupdated (such as, being in line of sight of spiders causes vampires to spawn). - Is incorrectly titled. Vampires exist in game, not vampyres. - There is already a very good, well detailed and uptodate page on Vampires. Lighttable Lighttable Rs3 have the feature called lighttable which allows tables to have rows hightlighted so you can save your progress on the wikia itself. Is this possible to have on osrs wikia too? If it's already implemented how do I access it. "MRC" 99HP Ultimate Ironman "MRC" Ultimate Ironman Got 99HP Yesterday, Please Add To The Skill Mastery Of Ultimate Ironman. Date That He Got It Is the 23rd Of Feb 2015. Jellies Jellies I'm trying to add good and formal, necessary, encyclopaedic content to Jellies, to fix redundancies and poor diction and lexic ambiguities, and to add an update page to its release date, but it's saying "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook"--Please help. Caughtereyes (talk) 06:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Splashing got an idea on behalf of splashing and this page. contact if intrested. Haunted Mine editing issues Hi I just tried to add this to the boss section editor of the Haunted Mine Quest, but got a couple of error messages. You might want to check it out first just ot check I'm not trolling/it didn't just happen to me, but I think it would definitely be useful to players. "This fight is in a way "safe." Although you will drop your items when you die and you will respawn at your usual respawn point, your items will be visible to you for a long time afterwards and will not be visible to other players. It is unknown what effect logging out or switching worlds will have. '''It is not known if this is a bug. ''The writer of the above bold section had time to teleport to the GE, purchase a new set of combat items, teleport to Mort'ton, and re-do all other steps of this quest and his items were still there come repeating the fight. Another player followed and died, and that player's items did not become visible for ~5 minutes afterwards."'' Hughd1 Zulrah/Strategies editing issues Hello, I believe this is an administrative task, I apologize if not. I've received the following error for a second time now '''The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook I received the error when trying to save the Zulrah/Strategies page. Last time I received this error was because of the bad-word detector mis-triggering. I wouldn't be suprised if that was happening again, but nothing in particular came to my attention. I would like to update this page because the information is incorrect due to RuneScape's update yesterday (10/15/2015). Here is the paragraph I wanted to add: 10/5/2015 Update As of October 15, 2015, a new phase was added in the second pattern. This is phase marked optional, indicating that this phase does not always happen. The behavior of Zulrah in this phase is unique to all others. Zulrah will be in his Ranged form and can attack with both Ranged and Magic, but in an unpredictable manner. His attack style is like all Mage forms since the attack is unpredictable; however, since Zulrah is in the Ranged form, he is weaker to magic spells. For this phase, you can simply hide behind the west pillar and you will not be hit by Zulrah. After this phase, the pattern resumes as it did prior to the update. Your help is greatly appreciated. Thanks.